The invention relates to a feeding device for small animals, especially birds. More particularly, the invention provides an enclosure for compressed food cakes and a support for resting birds.
Many people enjoy the color and sounds occasioned by the presence of birds and small animals. To this end, people want to attract these animals to come within viewing and listening distances for a pleasurable experience. This is done by offering food, water and shelter. Also, in times of inclement weather, it may be necessary to protect such animals from the elements.
Usually, a small amount of water, such as a bird bath, and a food source is sufficient to attract these animals. Strategically placing these devices in the yard or close by the home will permit comfortable viewing of these animals in a natural environment.
A whole industry has developed for the care and feeding of animals, domesticated as well as wild, which offers a myriad of devices for such purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,047 to Hoogland discloses a rectilinear wire cage for providing bird food while excluding ground animals such as squirrels. Harwich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,458 discloses a feeder having a wire face and a apertured face enclosing a compressed food cake. The two f aces are hinged together for access to the interior. The edges of the feeder are raised to prevent squirrels and raccoons from feeding on the cake. A feed cake closely conforming to a wire cage is disclosed by Schneider, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,342. The entire device is inserted into a larger perch and support for use.
BestNest.com advertises a MILLENNIUM GLOBE SEED FEEDER in the shape of a globe with a column of feed supported inside the wire globe. The column has feeding ports for smaller animals while the wire globe prevents larger animals from reaching the food. PETsMART.com advertises a SEED BELL FEEDER from Birdola which encloses a feed b ell shaped cake inside a larger wire protector.
What is needed in the art is a feeder which generally conforms to the shape of the feed cake and is easy to manipulate for replacement of the cake.
Disclosed is a bell bird feeder having a self supporting wire framework. Bounded openings allow small animals to gain access to the interior of the framework. The framework has a bottom that supports a compressed feed cake. The framework is hinged together to permit easy replenishing of the feed cake. A resilient closure is provided to hold the hinged sections together.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the instant invention to teach a bird feeder for supporting, enclosing and protecting a compressed cake of bird seed.
It is a further objective of the instant invention to teach a bird feeder with a multiplicity of perches and openings to accommodate several birds at different positions.
It is yet another objective of the instant invention to teach a bird feeder which is constructed to permit access to the interior for replacing seed cakes.
It is a still further objective of the invention teach a closure and hanging support for the bird feeder.
Other objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.